


Baking Ingredients and Coffee Beans

by endlessfandoms



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Cute, Dan and Phil have a boyfriend, Daniel Howell - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Philip lester - Freeform, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessfandoms/pseuds/endlessfandoms
Summary: you’re dating Dan and Phil. idk it’s just cute and romance-y cuz they’re adorable
Relationships: Dan Howell/Original Male Character(s), Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Phil Lester/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Baking Ingredients and Coffee Beans

**Author's Note:**

> plot: general cute, fluffy poly shiz <3 
> 
> triggers: none 
> 
> timeline: after D&P came out

Dan had assumed his Tumblr browsing position on the couch crease that had, over the years, formed to his body from the many back-to-back nights spent. 

as it was currently only 11 pm, you were squashed (rather happily) between him and Phil watching some baking show Phil had found with a cup of coffee. the only sound bouncing around the room was the TV and the occasional siren outside, otherwise, it was silent. 

you yawn even as you take another sip from your mug and cuddle closer to Phil, seeking warmth from the slight chill in the air. you smile when you feel him wrap his arm around you distractedly, paying close attention to the show, his other hand pushing his glasses up his nose. 

in fact, you'd gotten so wrapped up in the TV that you jump a bit as you realize Dan had closed his laptop and was now hugging you from your other side. you lean over to him, kissing his cheek with a small smile, and run your free hand through his curly hair. 

he grins brightly, eyes sparkling with joy by your small interaction with him before you feel a slight poke on your thigh from Phil. you turn back to look at him and see him pouting, "can i have a kiss too?" he was quiet, not wanting to break the fluff-bubble tension between you and Dan, but you oblige happily, kissing him gently on the lips. 

honestly, you must've fallen asleep a while after that because you remember finishing your coffee and seeing the end of the baking show, but when you woke up next, you were in bed with Dan and the clock on the bedside table told you it was 2 am. 

your head was fuzzy with sleep but you sat up anyway, not realizing Dan wasn't actually asleep, "alright, love?" his voice was quiet and slightly gravelly, making you look to him a little shocked but you calm down as you saw him, quirking a small smile at him, "y-yeah, i'm good, just tired."

he sits up, blanket falling off his chest a bit, "you fell asleep less than an hour ago but Phil helped me get you to bed and i was tired so i volunteered to stay with you," he explains softly, kissing your temple. 

"thanks, darling," you murmur back, a tinge of pink warming your cheeks as you breathe in Dan's scent which first drew you into him. 

you had known Dan only a few months more than Phil, but you felt like you all knew both of them your whole life. and when they'd come out (metaphorically and literally) to you about their feelings towards you, you couldn't help but cry a little. 

accepting their offer of a romantic relationship, you couldn't imagine being happier with anyone else. sure, you've had past relationships, but they made you genuinely happy, even if you got into arguments over who loved the other the most or if it was you and Dan picking on Phil for eating too many of the baking ingredients. 

you all went on dates often and usually had a couple of fans run into you on the street, but you didn't mind stepping away for the boys to get pictures with the fans (sometimes people would ask you to be in the picture too)

laying back down, you snuggle into Dan as he wrapped his arms around you. a few minutes later, Phil comes into the room so quietly, you jump a little, then giggle as Dan jumps at your reaction, "sorry, Danny," you murmur softly, kissing his chin to make up for it. 

"it's okay, love," Dan smiles, kissing your head back. you feel the bed dip behind you as Phil laid down and complained, wanting to kick him back out of bed, "Phiiilll, you're letting all the toasty air outtttt-" you whine, cuddling into Dan more as he hums in agreement. 

"i'm sorryyyy but i'm almost done, promise!" Phil finally settles down after a moment, then wraps his arms around you and Dan's little cocoon you'd made for yourselves, "there, i'm good now." 

you hum in satisfaction and roll over to face Phil, "b-but-but-" Dan complains now, scooting closer to you to spoon you, making you and Phil smile at each other. 

"love you, Dan," you say in unison, only to get a half-mumbled reply into your shirt. you lean up to kiss Phil's chin and he nuzzles his nose against yours, "i love you too, Philly," you look to his eyes, blushing softly as he kisses your lips. 

"i love you too, handsome," he sinks deeper into the blankets and quickly falling asleep, joining in Dan's quiet snores. eventually, you find yourself in dreamland with your boys. you don't remember getting there, but all you care about is that Dan and Phil were happy, so it made you happy too.


End file.
